postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Postman Pat's 123
:This article is about the '''home video release'. For the book, see Postman Pat's 123 Story.'' Pat's 123 is the second of two animated educational specials that was released to video on October 20th, 1990. It is entirely written by John Cunliffe and narrated by Ken Barrie. Summary Tom Pottage is now having trouble with his numbers from 1 to 10, so Pat helps him once again by making Tom a blue 123 notebook. Groups in the 123 Book *1: **Beautiful Cat named Jess **Lovely Long Nose **Postman's Hat *2: **Sharp Eyes **Big Feet **Friends called Katy and Tom *3: **Naughty Hens **3 of Alf Thompson's Sheep **Men Going Up a Hill *4: **Umbrellas in the Post Office **Wet Wheels on Pat's Van **Parcels for Pat to deliver *5: **Fingers on Tom's Hand (if you count the thumb) **Ducks Swimming on the Pond **Buttons on Katy's Dress *6: **Goals for Greendale **Buses for Supporters all lined up at the Ground **Silver Cups in the Clubhouse *7: **Candles in the Church **Bells in the Tower **Bats in the Belfry *8: **Legs on 2 Cows **Cakes in the Cake Tin (7 after Katy eats one) **Clocks in Granny Dryden's Kitchen *9: **Children in the School **Pens on the Teacher's Desk **Pictures on the Wall *10: **Trees blown down **Bottles of Homemade Wine in Miss Hubbard's Pantry **Saws in Ted Glen's Workshop Characters *Pat *Jess *The Reverend Timms *Mrs. Pottage *Katy and Tom Pottage *The School Teacher *Lucy Selby (cameo) *Ted Glen (mentioned) *Miss Hubbard (mentioned) *Granny Dryden (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 Locations *Post Office *Greendale Farm *The Church Differences in the book and TV version Trivia *This special was based on a Postman Pat Beginners book written by John Cunliffe and published by Andre Deutsch in 1986 (which also came with a story audio cassette read by Ken Barrie). *This episode includes the first and only appearance of Tom's teacher. *This is the last Postman Pat episode where the church organ version of the Farmer's Song plays. Also, at the beginning of the church sequence, the bells that are heard are different to the usual bells that are used. *This episode includes some pieces of music that were never released in Series 1. *References to Postman Pat's Thirsty Day, Postman Pat's Difficult Day and Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen are made. *One of the buses at the football ground uses the same horn as the tractor from Postman Pat's ABC. *After Pat says "And another 6 for Tom for learning his numbers," his line "Off we go, Jess." is reused from Postman Pat's ABC. *The instrumental to the Miss Rebecca Hubbard song and the instrumental to the theme tune can be heard during the number sequences and also in the sequences of Pat stopping at all the house numbers. *Pat makes a foreshadow to the episode's plot when he mentions he would be sunk if he wasn't able to count. *This is the final episode where Ken Barrie voices the children and the majority of the women (excluding Granny Dryden.) Goofs *At one point, Tom develops a fourth finger on each of his hand, even though the character are normally always drawn with only three. *For some reason, Tom and Lucy are the only children not wearing their school uniforms. *The 10 bottles of homemade wine on the 2nd bit of the 10 pages are empty and have no flavoured names or labels on them. Seven of the bottles don't even have corks on top of them. *Jess does not follow Pat into the classroom even after he has said "Come along, Jess." Category:Television Series Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Spin-Offs